Let Me Hear Your Body Talk
by jono74656
Summary: Christmas Gift fic for Geniatheparadox and Dashertheprancingdancer. Bad Reputation AU where all the guys go bi-curious for Kurt in a skirt. Kartie, Kinn, Katt, Chummel, St Hummel and Puckurt.


**AN: This one is a Christmas gift fic for my dear, delightful, delicious, darling Twitter spouses Geniatheparadox and Dashertheprancingdancer. As one of them is a Klainer and the other a Kummer, I decided to avoid any potential shipping arguments with a fic set in the days of yore, (aka season 1) before either Sam or Blaine had entered the picture.**

**The prompt I chose was from 'Bad Reputation', and was inspired by the distracting sight of Chris Colfer doing twirls in 'Ice Ice Baby' while wearing the skirt/kilt/hip wrap thing.**

**For the purposes of this fic, I'm going to declare that the rehearsal where they performed 'Ice Ice Baby' was before classes, thus giving all the boys all day to gets their Kurt on before he changed the outfit.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warnings: m/m fluff and smut, multiple pairings, kissing, grinding, blowjobs, face-fucking, facials, snowballing, **

Let Me Hear Your Body Talk (aka the fic where all the boys go bi-curious for Kurt in a skirt)

The McKinley choir room had seen many sudden boners from the male members of the New Directions, from Mike popping wood at the sight of Kurt spanking Brittany with a tambourine to Kurt ruining a perfectly good pair of skinny jeans when Finn sang the Doors. Not since the girl's mashup, however, had every guy in the club except Kurt popped a simultaneous boner; the cause? Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel doing twirls. Kurt Hummel doing twirls in a skirt, which unfairly emphasised his long legs and flipped up during the twirls to reveal his ass, high and tight and perfectly displayed by his skinnys.

The guys spent the rest of Glee practice very deliberately not looking at each other, each convinced that he was the only one who had had an unexpected reaction to their very male team mate. Each individually deciding after what passed for deep thought in the teenage male, that they needed to address this unexpected development in their heretofore heterosexual lives. (Well, not Jesse, he was happily bisexual and plannning ways to get Kurt to agree to a threesome with him and Rachel.)

...

As practice drew to a close, and everyone began to psych themselves up for a day of doubtless delighfully dull classes, Artie glanced down and noticed his shoelaces had somehow come undone, probably another not so funny joke courtesy of Puck; but today it was actually a good thing. As per usual the majority of the club departed without a backwards glance at their handicapable friend; Kurt, however, always checked that Artie was okay before heading to classes, and now he headed over, crouching in front of his fellow Gleeks' wheelchair to help lace them back up.

When the laces were tied, Kurt looked up at his friend with a smile, only to freeze when Artie's half-gloved hands gently cradled his cheeks, pulling him up until they were face to face. Kurt stared into brilliantly blue eyes, noticing how they seemed to be fixed on his lips, and his own eyes widened as Artie leaned forward slowly, gently brushing his lips over Kurt's. Artie deepened the kiss a little at a time, moving his mouth slowly over Kurt's to allow the slender brunette to get used to the sensation, before parting his lips, and tracing the line of Kurt's full lips with his tongue. Kurt moaned, and willingly parted his lips, Artie accepting the invitation and darting his tongue forward, licking into Kurt's mouth, Kurt replying in kind, his tongue tangling round Artie's before sliding into the bespectacled Gleek's mouth.

After several mutually enjoyable minutes, the two boys were jolted apart by the bell ringing for first period. Chests heaving, they stared at each other for a long moment, before simultaneously blushing and looking away. Kurt finally turned back to his friend, eyebrow cocked inquisitively, "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?" Artie blushed hotly, "That skirt," here his hand playfully tugged at said skirt, "It's a hip wrap Artie, not a skirt, they're the latest trend on the catwalks of Paris, and yes the models are men." Artie just shrugged, "When you were dancing in it, you looked hot, and well, then you were kneeling in front of me, I just couldn't resist." Kurt took his turn at blushing, "Of all the first kisses I could have had, this was a lot better than a lot of the alternatives, so thank you."

Artie looked inordinately pleased by this statement, and Kurt finally slapped at his arm to get the smug look off his face. Artie caught Kurt's hand before he could pull it away, "As much as I enjoyed that, and believe me, I did, it just proved that guys really don't do it for me, sorry." "It's okay Artie, if all of this," here he swept a hand up and down to encompass his whole body, "doesn't do it for you, then no guy could. You gave me a wondeful first kiss, and I will always be appreciative of that, but I don't expect you to fall in love with me or anything. Now, we should get moving before we get marked tardy."

Artie tugged Kurt down, brushing their lips together one last time, before rolling out the door.

...

Finn and Kurt shared first period Spanish, and Mr Schue had taken to pairing them up in class in the hope that Kurt could help Finn to undertand just about anything to do with the language. So it was, that when Mr Schue dismissed the rest of the class ten minutes before the end of class because they'd finished the day's exercise, Kurt was stuck behind trying to pound Spanish vocab into Finn's thick head. After the third time Finn had utterly mangled a relatively simple phrase Kurt was having to hold himself back from caving the quarterback's head in with an English-Spanish dictionary, and he was thus caught completely off guard when a large hand gripped the back of his head and Finn's mouth was suddenly on his.

Kurt's exclamation of surprise was swalllowed by Finn's tongue invading his mouth as though determined to explore every inch, and after a moment's confusion Kurt responded enthusiastically. After a minute of frenzied making out, Finn's hands drifted to Kurt's ass, squeezing the perfect globes in a reverent manner. In response, Kurt slid from his chair into Finn's lap. The second their hardons touched, however, Finn pulled away from Kurt's mouth, muffling a strangled moan in his neck. The growing wet patch on the front of his jeans made it clear what had happened, and Kurt slid back onto his chair with a pout as he realised that the fun was over.

It took several seconds for Finn to come down from his orgasmic high, but the moment he did his eyes fixed on Kurt, he stammered out a "Thanks dude." before flushing, grabbing his stuff, and fleeing the room, almost running over Matt Rutherford on his way out the door.

...

Matt took one look at Kurt, flushed and panting, and strode over, tugging the slender teen out of his chair and pressing their mouths together. Kurt just sagged against him as their tongues entangled in a slick slide, Matt sank back onto Finn's abandoned chair, bringing Kurt with him, the brunette straddling his lap and grinding their erections together. Matt detached his mouth from Kurt's and began to nip, suck, and bite at the exposed skin where Kurt's shirt had slipped, his pale shoulder on perfect display and just begging to be marked.

As Matt's mouth began to raise dark bruises on his shoulder, Kurt's hands slid up the front of the jock's shirt, running over the flat abdominals before moving up to his pecs, fingers tweaking his nipples. Matt groaned against Kurt's shoulder, his own hands trailing down Kurt's spine to settle on his ass, squeezing gently, and pulling Kurt further into his lap, their bodies pressed together in a long line, cocks rubbing together constantly as they ground away.

One of Matt's fingers gently ran up and down the crack of Kurt's ass, following the seam of his tight skinnys; Kurt grabbed Matt's head, pulling his mouth away from his pale shoulder so their mouths could meet again, Matt moaning as their tongues battled for dominance, the brunette in his lap wriggling back and forth, pressing back into his hands, then grinding forward against his cock.

Matt could feel his own arousal building from the visual, auditory and tactile sensations, and judging from Kurt's increasingly breathy panting, he was close too. Matt's finger traced the crack of Kurt's ass once more, before he pressed, hard, right on Kurt's hole. The brunette spasmed against Matt, head thrown back as he released a keening wail, body undulating as he shot his load in his tight jeans. The sudden, frenetic movement grinding against his dick brought Matt suddenly to his own release, and he almost sobbed as he came in his own, looser jeans.

The boys sat slumped together for a few minutes, before slowly parting, both grimacing at the wet feeling in their underwear. Matt grinned sheepishly at Kurt, "I really like the skirt." So saying, he departed, leaving Kurt behind, muttering "Hip wrap, not skirt."

...

Kurt's last period of the day was a free period, and he had arranged with Mr Schuester to use the choir room for combination vocal and piano practice. He was heading towards the room, humming that irritating 'Ice Ice Baby' song Mr Schue had sung that morning, when a janitor's closet door opened as he passed, and he was abruptly yanked inside, ending up sandwiched between a warm body and the closet wall.

A smooth, warm voice whispered "Relax Kurt, I'm not gonna hurt you." in his ear, and he allowed himself to relax slightly as he recognised Mike Chang's voice. He gasped as a tongue ran down the shell of his ear, and teeth nipped gently at the lobe. Mike sealed their mouths together without further preamble, his hands seeking out Kurt's ass; the lean dancer silently urged Kurt to lift his legs, and Kurt soon found himself with his legs wrapped round Mike's waist, supported by strong hands on his ass and by the wall at his back, as they ground together, lips never breaking contact.

After several minutes of heated making out and grinding, Mike pulled away to pant into Kurt's ear, "I've never done this before, but if you're up for it I wanna suck you." In response, Kurt unwrapped his legs from round Mike's waist, the minute his feet were on solid ground again he began struggling with the fastenings of his skinnys; meanwhile he shot the dancer a meaningful look, and Mike sank willingly to his knees, surreptitiously opening his own pants and reaching in to palm himself while he took in the mouthwatering sight of Kurt Hummel's cock protruding out from under the skirt which had so mesmerised him that morning.

Mike's free hand encircled Kurt's length, and he gave a couple of tentative strokes; encouraged by the moans from above, he gripped firmer and set a regular rhythm. Soon, Kurt's cock was glistening with precum, as Mike used the clear fluid as lubricant; he leaned forward, tongue extending, and licked up a little of the precum, Kurt releasing a louder moan at the sensation of a tongue on his cock. Mike gave several long licks up and down the length of Kurt's cock, before he opened his mouth, and engulfed the head, tongue flicking over Kurt's slit to collect the fresh precum there.

Kurt's legs gave out from the pleasure, and he sank back against the wall as Mike's mouth began to move down his cock, tongue constantly moving. Mike's removed his hand from Kurt's cock, and began to massage the brunette's balls, squeezing them gently as he began to suck in earnest, head bobbing up and down. He couldn't take all of Kurt's cock into his mouth due to his sensitive gag reflex, but what he could he was worshipping, mouth hot and wet around the countertenor's heated flesh, tongue lapping at the head and then laving up and down soft skin, hands gently fondling Kurt's sack.

In the end however, what tipped Kurt over the edge was looking down and seeing that Mike's free hand was stroking his own cock hard and fast while he was lavishing attention on Kurt, he was actually getting off on having Kurt's cock in his mouth. Kurt's hips began to pump of his own accord, his body demanding that he fuck into that wet heat; Mike gagged slightly as Kurt's actions caused his cock to go a little deeper into the Asian teen's mouth, but Kurt couldn't stop, he could feel heat rising in his body, and a tightening sensation in his balls. He drew breath to warn Mike, but it was too late, he choked out "Mike!" in a broken moan, and came hard, flooding Mike's mouth with his hot cum.

Mike choked on the sudden influx of fluid, his throat working reflexivly to swallow it down. Looking up, he caught the lust-darkened eyes and blissful expression of Kurt Hummel as that boy gazed wonderingly down at him, and Kurt's hands were suddenly pulling him up, Kurt slamming their mouths together as a soft, smooth hand wrapped round his aching cock. A few hard strokes later and Mike was coming apart, Kurt's name spilling from his lips as his talented hips drove his cock over and over into the tight circle of Kurt's fist, unable to stop even after his orgasm had run it's course and his cock became oversensitive.

When his vision had cleared he looked around, noticing that the door of the closet was liberally streaked with his cum, then seeing that Kurt had raised a hand to his lips and was licking and sucking Mike's cum off his fingers. He pulled his pants back up, then grinned at Kurt, "I'd better get to the nurse's office, I told my teacher I had an upset stomach and she'll probably check if I turned up." Kurt smirked at him, "I suppose if I asked where this came from you'd blame my hip wrap right?" Mike could feel himself blushing, but he simply nodded before opening the door and heading out.

...

Kurt strolled into the choir room later than he'd planned, but he still had more than enough time for piano and vocal practice, and besides, the janitor's closet detour had been well worth it. He was therefore disgruntled to find Jesse sat at the piano, elegant fingers dancing over the keys almost restlessly, producing a disjointed melody that was strangely beautiful. Kurt dropped his messenger bag onto one of the chairs, the resulting noise causing Jesse to stop playing and turn to face Kurt, a smirk on his face. "Mr Schuester said you were practicing this period, but when you didn't turn up after fifteen minutes, I assumed you weren't going to." He patted the empty space on the piano bench next to where he sat himself, "If you still want to practice playing, you're welcome to join me."

Kurt raised an eyebrow for a moment, then crossed the room to seat himself on the bench next to the older boy. Before his fingers could even touch the keys, however, Jesse had turned towards him, leaned in, and kissed him, hard. Kurt opened his mouth in surprise, and Jesse took advantage, shoving his tongue into Kurt's mouth and almost taking ownership, Kurt's own tongue completely dominated by Jesse's. Jesse pushed against Kurt until he began to sink back, shifting until he was laid flat on his back on the piano bench, Jesse lying on top of him; Jesse's hands roamed over every part of Kurt's body he could reach, and his tongue continued to plunder Kurt's mouth. He ground his crotch down against Kurt's, and Kurt could feel how very hard Jesse was.

When Jesse eventually seperated their mouths, Kurt glared up at him, "What the hell St James? You're dating Rachel." The curly-haired singer smirked down at him, "Yes, I know. But she's a total prude, won't even let me get to second base. I'm bi, I'm horny, and you're hot." Kurt flushed, but kept the glare on his face as he locked eyes with Jesse, "Flattering as that is no doubt meant to be, I'm not into being humped liked a horny dog, which seems to be your go-to move."

Jesse simply smiled lazily, "Don't play games with me, you were as into it as I was, it's not like I was forcing you." Kurt huffed, but had to concede that once he'd gotten over his shock he had been very turned on by the older teen. Jesse smiled lasciviously and began to unbuckle the button fly of his black jeans. He lowered the jeans to the floor, taking his boxers with them, and smirked as Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of his cock. Kurt's hand reached out and wrapped around Jesse, and he could immediately tell that the senior was longer and thicker than Mike had been, he tightened his grip, and Jesse moaned softly, one of his own hands covering Kurt's, guiding him to the grip and rhythm he prefered. Jesse began to mouth at Kurt's neck, but Kurt quickly pulled away, "No marks St James, or I'll have to explain where I got them, I don't think Rachel would appreciate that."

Jesse gave a wry nod of acknowledgement, then stilled their hands on his cock, "You've got the blushing virgin thing down perfectly, I assume you've never sucked dick before?" Kurt blushed, but made an affirmative noise. "I doubt you wanna give up your cherry to someone who's technically cheating on their prudish girlfriend, but I am really horny, so how about your mouth? It'll be good for you to give your first blowjob to someone with the experience to let you know if you're doing a good job." Kurt looked unsure, he looked up at Jesse, to see the older boy's lust-darkened eyes fixated on his kiss-swollen lips, he darted his tongue out to lick them, and Jesse groaned, one hand fisting in chestnut hair as he pushed Kurt back to lay flat, Jesse following him, straddling his chest.

The curly-haired singer leaned forward, hands coming to a rest over Kurt's head, bracing his body, cock aimed at Kurt's face. He stared down at Kurt, cocking an eyebrow expectantly. Kurt swallowed nervously, and opened his mouth, Jesse canting his hips forward until the head of his cock was less than an inch from Kurt's lips, the brunette maintaining 'eye' contact for a second before his tongue darted out and ran over the head, tasting the precum oozing from the slit. Jesse moaned above him and his hips thrust almost involuntarily, closing the distance between his cock and Kurt's lips, the head rubbing over the countertenor's soft, pouty lips, smearing precum over them; even as Jesse pulled back a little Kurt swiftly licked his lips, savouring the sweet flavour.

Jesse pulled his shirt over his head, folding it roughly and sliding it under the back of Kurt's neck for support as the brunette leaned up, Jesse thrusting forward again, the head of his cock sliding fully into Kurt's mouth. Kurt's lips wrapped round the head and he leaned further up, taking the first few inches in, his tongue swirling round the head as he worked to take Jesse deeper. Jesse obligingly shifted his hips a little further forward, moving more of his cock within range of Kurt's questing mouth, inwardly the senior was surprised at the slender boy's enthusiasm. Kurt propped himself up on his elbows to bring Jesse's full length into his mouth, slowly working it deeper, gagging occasionally but always backing off and taking a breath before going for it again.

By the time he felt his balls touch Kurt's chin, Jesse had come to the decision that Kurt Hummel had been born to suck cock, he might be a beginner, but he was giving Jesse the second best blowjob he'd ever had (the first being Shelby Corcoran, she had to earn her position as Vocal Adrenaline's director after all). He reached down and tapped Kurt gently on the nose, "Let's change positions." He slowly eased his cock out of Kurt's eager mouth, noticing that the countertenor seemed reluctant to let him go, and swiftly climbed off the piano bench. "Lay back down with your head over the edge of the bench, then tilt your head back. It'll open your throat up perfectly, I really need to get off here, but I don't want to damage your voice."

Obediently, Kurt shuffled backwards on the bench until he was laid flat, head hanging over the edge and tilted back. Jesse lined his cock up with Kurt's open mouth, and thrust forward, burying himself balls deep in the boy's velvety soft throat in one stroke. He felt Kurt whine and gag slightly, but it simply caused his throat to constrict and vibrate round Jesse's cock, causing wonderful sensations to shoot through him. Jesse pulled out and thrust in again, staring down into Kurt's wide blue-green eyes, staring desperately up at him. He stroked one finger gently, reassuringly, over one soft porcelain cheek, then put his dancing training to work, pistoning his hips forward and back, fucking Kurt's mouth and throat like he would a pussy or an ass.

One soft, perfectly moisturised hand came up to gently play with his balls as he fucked the brunette's throat, and after a minute or so, one slender finger began to trail over his perineum on a slow trajectory towards his hole. In response to this he increased the pace of his hips even more, driving his cock into Kurt's mouth harder than he had ever done before with anyone else. Seconds later Kurt's finger pressed on his hole and began to make gentle circling motions, at the same time Kurt also squeezed his balls more roughly, and began to hum round his length as he buried it in his throat. Jesse groaned deeply and thrust forward even further, humping his cock almost too deep into Kurt's mouth, looking down he could see the boy's eyes looked almost panicked now. The very tip of Kurt's finger penetrated the tight ring of his ass and he lost control, pulling all the way out and stroking himself hard as he came hard enough to see sparks dancing in his vision.

When he had recovered from his orgasm he looked down, and smiled broadly at the sight presented to him. Kurt's perfect porcelain face was flushed red, and liberally painted with streaks of Jesse's cum. Unable to help himself he rubbed his softening cock through the milky fluid, smearing it round then offering the head of his cock at Kurt's lips, waiting until the brunette opened his mouth and sucked the offering of cum from his cock. Jesse leaned down and slowly licked a path over Kurt's cheek, gathering cum in his mouth, then kissing the countertenor hard, sharing his essence.

He allowed Kurt to sit up, and the brunette immediately grabbed for his messenger bag, pulling out a package of moist towelletes, efficiently using them to deal with the remaining cum on his face. The brunette threw a glare at Jesse, "Not that you'll get the chance, but if you cum on my face again St James, I'm using your shirt to clean it off, then sending it to Rachel with my blessings." "Whatever Hummel, if you ever get a boyfriend I can positively endorse you as a born cocksucker, and a total cumslut. If Rachel keeps up her prude act I'll consider giving you another go."

So saying, the curly-haired senior grabbed his discarded clothing, redressing with the ease of one who has done many quick costume changes in their time. He gave a neutral nod in Kurt's direction and headed out of the choir room, whistling.

Kurt sat on the piano bench and gave up on trying to clean up with just a hand mirror. He heaved a sigh and grabbed his bag, he just hoped he didn't run into anyone on the way to the bathroom, the stains would be a bitch to explain away, and St Selfish-bastard hadn't even had the decency to get him off, his dick ached like a motherfucker.

...

Kurt walked into the girl's bathroom, it smelled nicer than the boys's, and while his current look would be a cause for gossip for the girls the boys would beat the crap out of him. Unfortunately for him it became obvious that he should have used the boy's bathroom after all, as he walked in on Puck sliding his hand under a freshman cheerio's skirt as she sat on the edge of the sink area, legs spread. On Kurt's entrance the girl released a decidedly non-aroused squeak, hopping down and speeding out of the room, door slamming shut behind her. Puck turned and glared at Kurt menacingly, but he simply raised an indifferent eyebrow, "Freshmen, Puck? That's just desperate. And I would have thought you'd be staying away from the cheerios, you manage to knock another one up and Coach Sylvester will castrate you with a rusty knife."

Puck simply snorted, shook his head and made to leave, so Kurt turned to the mirror, confirming that he had managed to get all of Jesse's cum off his face using the moist towelletes; he reached into his bag for the make-up basics he carried with him at all times, but before he could reach it, he heard a click, his bag was swept off the counter, and he was pressed against it as a hard body plastered itself to his back, and a hard cock began to rub against his ass. Puck chuckled darkly in his ear, "What about you princess? You're not a freshman, and even though you're a cheerio, you can't get pregnant, so I'm safe from your demon coach. There's no reason for me not to bend you over right here and lift up that skirt."

"First, it's a hip-wrap, you neanderthal, not a skirt. Second, you're not gay. Third, just cause I'm the only gay in Lima doesn't mean I'm desperate to put out for you." "Just like you weren't desperate enough to put out for the rest of the guys in Glee? I'm a sex shark Hummel, I knew something was going down, and I saw it all, I especially enjoyed watching you gag on St Jerkoff's cock like the little whore I knew you'd be given a chance. But he was wrong about one thing, he's never gonna get a second chance, cause once you've had a taste of the Puckzilla, his pansy ass isn't even gonna register."

With that, one large hand reached round and palmed Kurt's cock, still aching from his earlier encounter with Jesse, and Kurt couldn't help but moan at the sensation, reflexivly grinding forward against Puck's warm hand. Puck chuckled in his ear again then began to nip and suck his way down the pale column of Kurt's neck. Before Kurt could protest he could _feel _his skin bruising beneath Puck's mouth, knew he'd have hickies to explain away, hickies he had no good explanation for. Puck's hand left his crotch and began to struggle with the fasteners for his skinnys, he froze, and was surprised when the self-proclaimed sex shark leaned in to mutter "If you say no I'll stop dude, I'm not gonna force you into anything." Kurt nodded shakily, and Puck peeled his skinnys down his long legs, leaving the hip-wrap in place. Puck moaned when he realised Kurt had been going commando under the tight skinnys, muscular pale legs on display, and as he stood back up he ran his hands up the toned flesh, relishing in Kurt's shiver at the sensation. Puck slid his hand under the hip-wrap and stroked his hands over Kurt's tight buttocks, pressing Kurt to bend over the sink, and flipping up the back of the hip-wrap to take in the beautiful sight of Kurt's high, tight, perfect ass, exposed for his eyes to feast upon.

Puck delved in his pockets for the lube he carried for when Santana was on the rag, but still horny, reaching out with his free hand to knead Kurt's pale cheeks gently, silently urging the pale teen to relax and enjoy himself. He tugged the lube from his pocket and unsnapped the cap, pouring a generous amount on his fingers and rubbing them together to warm the liquid, before he pressed one finger to Kurt's hole, rubbing lube around in soothing circular motions until the tight ring of muscle relaxed enough for his finger to slowly slip eased the finger deeper, until it was buried completely, then slowly pulled the finger almost all the way out, then thrusting back in, causing the slender teen to gasp and press back against him. After a few repetitions of this he pulled his finger completely free, lubing up two fingers this time, and pressing them back inside the gleek's tight, hot hole. He thrust his fingers in and out, occasionally scissoring and splaying them to stretch the tight ring of muscle out, adding more lube he thrust a third finger in, and began to finger-fuck the boy in earnest, repeatedly scissoring them until he judged the gleek was as ready as he could be.

He quickly unbuttoned his own jeans with his free hand, glad that today was a commando day; he eased his fingers out of Kurt's ass, and poured more lube onto his hand, generously slicking his aching cock. He pressed the head of his cock to the brunette's puckered hole, then pressed forward continously, the head of his cock breaching the tight ring, then sinking in, one long thrust until he was buried balls-deep in buttery soft heat. He could feel the slender teen shaking against him, and his hands gently stroked the soft skin of his hips and stomach as he pressed gentle kisses to the back of his neck, holding himself still as he allowed Kurt to get used to the intrusion. When he felt Kurt relax slightly against him, he began to circle his hips slowly, stimulating the teen gently, then pulled out minutely and thrust back in. This caused Kurt to moan and push back slightly, and, encouraged, Puck did so again, and again, each time with the brunette pressing back harder, as though trying to take Puck deeper.

After several short thrusts, Puck couldn't hold back any longer, he pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside Kurt, then thrust forward, burying himself again in one long stroke. Kurt cried out and ground back against Puck, and Puck repeated his actions several times, until Kurt had fully relaxed, almost boneless in his arms, supported by Puck and the bathroom counter. Taking advantage of this, Puck increased his pace, really starting to fuck the slender boy hard, balls slapping against his ass. He reached round and wrapped one hand around Kurt's hard cock, stroking him in time to his thrusts. On his next out-stroke he pulled out completely, lifting Kurt slightly, and sliding him forward so his upper body was splayed out over the bathroom counter. He pried open Kurt's ass with his thumbs, and thrust back in, nailing the gleek's prostate on the first thrust, and making his cock jump in Puck's hand. In this new position Puck could nail the prostate on every thrust, and he took full advantage of this, driving in hard and fast, and making the countertenor gasp and moan, random babbling intersposed with breathy 'Puck!'s which were driving him wild. He could feel he was close, and he began to fist the pale gleek's cock harder, determined to get Kurt to come first; he snapped his hips forward, the full length of Puckzilla brushing over Kurt's prostate as he sank balls deep, and Kurt was gone, his body arching backwards like a bow as his cock spasmed in Puck's hand, several spurts of cum spraying over the countertop, and over Puck's hand.

As Kurt's orgasm overtook him his ass clamped down round Puck's cock like a vice, surrounding his cock with soft, delicious heat like nothing he'd ever known. With an animalistic growl he buried his dick as far as he could, leaning forward to bite down on a pale shoulder as his balls drew up and he began to cum, depositing what felt like buckets of jism deep in Kurt's tight-hot-fucking-perfect ass. As his orgasm ran it's course he sank forward until he was laying chest to Kurt's back, both of them strecthed out on the counter, Puck dreamily kissing Kurt's neck as they both regained full control of their faculties.

When he felt Kurt beginning to wriggle uncomfortably Puck slowly, gently, eased his cock out of the gleek's ass, the brunette's hole fluttering slowly as he pulled free as though it had gotten used to being filled. Kurt stood slowly, and Puck saw him wince in the mirror as he began to feel the aftereffects of their actions. He placed a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder, and met his eyes in the mirror, "Sorry, it's gonna be sore for a while." Kurt smiled slightly, "I expected it would, don't worry, you didn't hurt me." Puck leaned forward and gently kissed Kurt on the back of the neck, nose brushing over one of the hickies he'd made. Kurt startled, and stared more closely in the mirror, "Shit, my dad's gonna kill me when he sees the hickies!" Puck smiled lazily, "Naw, just tell him your boyfriend got a little carried away." Kurt stared at Puck speechlessly for several seconds, "... Boyfriend?..." "Totally dude, I can't let you get in trouble for giving me the best fuck of my life, seriously, I never came so hard in my life, I think I might have strained my dick."

Kurt giggled for a moment at that mental image, then turned to face Puck properly. "Boyfriends, then, but you're coming to dinner tonight so _you _can explain to my dad where the hickies came from. Don't worry, the shotgun's all for show." He winked at the suddenly nervous Puck, pulled his skinnys up, and, with a slight hitch in his step, sashayed out the door, leaving a speechless Puck behind.

...

At football practice that evening Puck tackled Finn, Mike and Matt extra hard, using the time when they were sat on the sidelines to warn them to stay the fuck away from his boyfriend from then on. He made a special visit to Artie's house to to deliver a similar if non-violent warning to the wheelchair-bound gleek, and texted Berry the video he'd taken of her boy Jesse surprise-kissing Kurt. Then he went over to the Hummel place, and acted appropriately terrified of papa-bear Burt. The elder Hummel went to bed early, and Puck snuck downstairs with Kurt, recounting his afternoon's activities to his appreciative boyfriend, before demonstrating his sex shark skills, giving Kurt an awesome blowjob then fucking him into his mattress all night long. Silently, Kurt thanked the fashion gods that he'd chosen to wear his hip wrap that day, as it had not only provided him with his first kiss and first sexual experiences, but had also snagged him a total stud for his first boyfriend. All in all, despite his not even appearing on the 'Glist', this had definitely been a good day for Kurt Hummel.

...

In his lonely condo, Will Schuester jerked himself off furiously to the mental image of Kurt Hummel in a skirt.

**AN: Wheew, got this finished just in time to post on Christmas morning, hoope my lovely virtual spouses ( and everyone else) enjoy it.**

**Merry Christmas ALL!**


End file.
